User talk:Moltenpsyko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guilt and Harmony page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 13:33, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Story Deletion --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) On deletions Hey, Thanks for writing, I will be more than happy to explain a few of the reasons your story was deleted. The first issue that really jumped out was your choice of format and spacing. The entire story appeared to be written in bold print with lines skipped between each sentence. This practice is largely frowned upon here, as bolding should only used to for emphasis, and should be used sparingly. As for skipping lines, this is something maybe fit for a poem, but not for a story. I would highly suggest that you use the standard writing style of paragraphs and breaks instead of skipping lines. Remember, a standard paragraph is 3-5 sentences. Since you mentioned that you are a new writer, allow me to highly suggest that you post your next story in our Writer's Workshop. Stories aren't deleted from there, nor are they on the main site. This feature will allow other users to look over your work and make suggestions and give critiques before you post it on the main site, that way you aren't rolling the dice with the quality standards. I hope I was able to help, if you have any other questions or concerns, please feel free to reach out to me or any other admin on the site. Best of luck in writing, Banningk1979 (talk) 20:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ImGonnaBeThatGuy's Message The user you just messaged has not been very active lately. I left a comment on your post in the Writer's Workshop. Let me know if you need help with anything. Inside there is thunder in your heart 14:13, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Sounds great I look forward to seeing the feedback in the Workshop. Honestly, it shouldn't take long for you to get the critiques you need to post it back to the main site. Since the major issues were formating, you could look forward to seeing it back up in a few days once it hits the Workshop. Thank you for understanding our policies here. Keep up the great work! Banningk1979 (talk) 16:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) DA I have re-added a link to your poem in the deletion appeal. Please leave it as it is this time. Jay Ten (talk) 18:09, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :The biggest issue was the format, but the first part was a bit too chaotic. I realize that's what you were going for, but you need to work on making it a little more reasonable, especially the format. Please read our Style Guide for tips on formatting/punctuation/capitalization, and consider using our Writer's Workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC)